


Marathon Fuckfest

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Chaste Dan [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Cunnilingus, D/s, F/F, F/M, Facial, Fellatio, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Polyamory, enforced chastity, fleshlight, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan is still in chastity. Arin and Suzy are still coming up with new, exciting ways to torture him.





	Marathon Fuckfest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugmod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/gifts).



"Hey Dan," said Arin, "how's your dick doing?"

Dan flushed, and he shifted on the Grump couch, glancing at the microphones.

The microphones, which were off. 

Everything was off - they hadn't gotten anything started yet - they were both just flopped on the couch, gearing up to start the episode.

"It's fine," said Dan, and he was blushing.

"You've been in chastity for, like, three months," said Arin, as if he wasn't the one who was keeping track.

As if he wasn't the one who had taken Dan out of the cage the night before, shaved Dan's groin and balls, then put him back into it.

Dan squirmed, his cock trying to swell in the cage, throbbing painfully.

"Yep," said Dan. "You put me in it. You and Suzy."

"You did agree to it," Arin pointed out.

"Well, yes," said Dan, "I'm not... complaining."

"You do seem to complain a lot, though," said Arin. 

"What can I say? I'm a complainer by nature."

"We should do something about that," said Arin, his expression thoughtful.

"Do you... really want me to stop complaining?"

Arin snorted, and he put a hand on top of Dan's head, tangling his fingers in Dan's hair. 

"I mean," Arin said, "there's a pretty easy way to get you to stop complaining."

"Is there?"

Arin put his hand on the back of Dan's head now, curling his fingers on the back of Dan's neck, pushing Dan's head forward.

Dan made a surprised noise, and then he let himself be pushed forward, until his face was pressed into Arin's thigh, Arin's hard cock pressed against his cheek through the thin fabric of Arin's pajama pants.

"Are you even wearing underwear?"

"Nope," Arin said, his voice cheerful. "I had a feeling I'd be in the mood for some head, so I thought I'd cut out the... metaphorical middle man."

"Oh my god," Dan groaned, and he pressed his face into the softness of Arin's stomach, as Arin pushed his own pajama pants down.

The head of his cock was hot and wet, right up against Dan's cheek, and Dan turned his face towards it, kissing along the shaft.

"If you're really desperate, there are ways of making you cum," Arin said, his tone teasing.

Dan whined, and he licked along the shaft of Arin's cock, his tongue gentle and dragging, wrapping his mouth around the head of it, and he flickered his tongue against the slit.

Arin was already hard - how had Arin gotten so hard already?

He must have really been feeling the sadism or something.

Who knew Arin was such a sadist?

Dan began to bob his head, taking more of Arin's shaft into his mouth, and he began to drool, right down his chin.

Arin liked it sloppy, and what was Dan here for, if not to provide what Arin wanted?

Dan gagged around the cock in his mouth, and Arin moaned, his hands pushing Dan's face deeper into it.

"If you're so desperate," Arin mumbled, "we could get you a fleshlight, or something like that."

Dan whined around the cock in his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut.

He tried to imagine what it would be like, to do that.

To be able to sink his cock into something tight and soft.

To be able to stimulate his cock at _all_ , really.

He shuddered, and he ground his hips forward, although he didn't get any relief from that.

Dan took Arin all the way down his throat, and he gagged around it, still drooling, beginning to bob his head harder, using his throat like a fleshlight.

... fuck, he had fleshlights on the brain, didn't he?

He swallowed around the cock, and Arin made a groaning, sobbing noise.

"You're so fucking... good at this, fuck, Dan, fuck, don't... stop, oh fuck!"

Dan began to hum, and he kept his hands on Arin's hips, kneading at Arin's hips, and then his nose was pressed against Arin's belly, which was soft and sweaty.

Arin shuddered, his hips beginning to roll.

It was funny - when they'd gotten together, Arin had been so... courteous.

Practically delicate.

And now he was fucking Dan's face like Dan was just a hot, wet hole for Arin to use to get off.

_Fuck_ , Dan loved it so much that it actually hurt.

Who knew that he was such a goddamn pervert?

... well, anyone who talked to him, honestly, but he could hope that he was a bit more subtle than that, right?

Fuck, he was moaning, as his cock began to drool some more, still trapped in the cage, twitching feebly but otherwise not doing much of anything. 

"We'll get you a fleshlight," Arin mumbled. "A nice... we'll get you one of the fancy clear ones, so we can watch your cock in it...."

God, hearing the "we" made it even more intense; Dan's dick belonged to two people, Dan's cock was the property of a beautiful man and a beautiful woman, it belonged to people who weren't him.

Something about that got Dan even more worked up, worked up in a way that he didn't understand, except that he was sucking and groaning, his whole body on edge.

He was always on edge.

He was always so close, he was toe curlingly close, if he could just get out of the chastity for maybe fifteen minutes, he'd cum and cum until he couldn't use his legs anymore, as he ground his hips forward, humping the couch awkwardly.

Arin pulled out of Dan's mouth, and he jerked his cock desperately, his hips thrusting forward, fucking his own fist.

He aimed the head of his cock at Dan's face, and he came across Dan's face in a spray of wetness, which was... sticky, wet, bitter, but fuck, Dan just licked it up as it dripped into his mouth, looking up at Arin with an expression that was some combination of desperate and adoring.

He could feel the puppy eyes, even without actually doing them.

"Fuck," Arin panted, "holys hit. Hold on...."

He leaned over, and he groped around for the box of baby wipes that he kept stashed behind the cushions of the couch.

He wiped Dan's face off carefully, and Dan sighed, shuddering, licking his lips, rubbing his hands.

"How's that?"

Dan licked his lips.

"I should wash my face," he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"My face feels like baby wipes."

"Yeah," said Arin. "That'd make sense. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Dan, and he yawned, rubbing the back of his neck. 

He was so horny that he was probably going to die.

Fuck. 

He rubbed his hands together again, and he stood up carefully, pre-cum dripping down his leg, his knees shaking.

"You've got a wet spot," Arin said, indicating Dan's crotch.

Dan flushed, and he licked his lips.

"Sorry," he said.

"Why? I think it's really hot."

"I don't want people to think I've pissed my pants," said Dan.

"If you'd pissed your pants, it would be a lot more spread out," Arin said.

"How would you know that?"

"I've got a long and storied history," Arin said primly, and Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Of what, pissing your pants?"

"I can't tell you all of my secrets," said Arin.

Dan snorted, and he made his way to the bathroom, to go wash his face.

* * *

Two days later, Dan sat on the floor in front of Suzy, carefully painting her toenails.

He was painting them a deep, dark red - it was a color he associated with crushed velvet and period dramas.

"So Arin said he was thinking of getting you a fleshlight," said Suzy, her tone casual.

She was wearing a pair of yoga pants, and he was worked up enough that even the feel of her bony ankles was enough to make him twitch in his cage, his heart beating in his ears.

"Yeah?"

He tried to keep his tone neutral, careful with the strokes he was making with the little brush coated in nail polish.

He was getting better at this - he'd been utter trash, when they'd first gotten started.

He was getting good at a lot of things, honestly - he could give a half decent pedicure, he was learning to cook....

If he ever broke up with the two of them, he'd be on his way to learning how to be a good service submissive.

He blushed at the idea, and wasn't sure why.

"You're turning all pink," Suzy said, her voice teasing. "Do you like the idea?"

"I mean, uh... I can see it possibly being appealing, yeah," Dan said, and he licked his lips.

"Just appealing? So you're not that into it, huh?"

"No, no," Dan said quickly. "I'm, uh... I'm super into it. Super, super into it. Would love a fleshlight."

“You’re just a horny mess, aren’t you?”

Suzy’s voice was affectionate, lecherous.

“I guess I am, yeah,” Dan said, because why be repentant when you could be honest?

“It’s why we like you so much,” said Suzy, and she stretched, her toes curling, her back arching. “You should eat me out.”

“I should, huh?”

Dan ran his hand across her ankle, sliding up under the hem of her yoga pants, squeezing her calf gently.

She had very strong legs - he had fantasies about them.

… who was he kidding.

Was there any part of her that he _didn’t_ have fantasies about?

He licked his lips, and then he paused.

“While I would absolutely love to eat you out,” he told Suzy, “it seems like it would take a bit of wrangling.”

“Why?”

“You’re wearing the yoga pants, and I just painted your toenails,” said Dan. “I’d have to find a way to both get your pants down without making a mess of them, and not smearing your toenails.”

“Hm,” said Suzy, and then she stretched, gaping her legs wide. “I have faith in you.”

His cock jumped in the cage.

Oh god.

He licked his lips, and he looked up at her, as she looked down at him.

She had some of the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. 

“Right,” said his traitor mouth, before his brain had a chance to intercept it. 

* * *

He ended up rolling her yoga pants to her knees, then pulling them up carefully, ducking his head into the gap.

He pressed his face in carefully, and he mouthed at her pussy delicately, tracing along her labia with the tip of his tongue.

“Keep your hands on my hips,” she told him, and he did as instructed, pressing his face into her pussy, his mouth opening, taking her into it.

He began to lap at her clit, then wrapped his lips around it, sucking on it, as she moaned, arching her back and tangling her fingers into his hair, pulling his face into her pussy.

“God, Dan,” she mumbled, and she was rolling her hips.

Her shorts were pressing against the back of his head, and her heels were digging into his back, as he moaned into her pussy.

She was musky, salty, and it was filling his whole head up like water in a glass, leaving him trembling as he began to fuck her open with his tongue.

She sobbed, and he grinned.

His cock was throbbing like a broken tooth, and he was leaking more pre-cum.

God, but he was desperate.

He wanted nothing so much as the chance to fuck her, just like this, to see her come apart under his cock.

But some deeper part of himself found a tender, intense satisfaction at this - at the chance he was having, to lick and suck, to be nothing but a hot mouth for her to grind against.

To exist to make her happy.

To be wanted, as a thing, as a person.

She was cumming against his mouth, gushing across his face, but her hand was still on the back of his head, forcing his face into her pussy, as he licked and licked, as her back arched.

He was kneading at her hips, and when he looked up, he saw that she was playing with her breasts.

God, he wanted to get his hands on her breasts.

He wanted his face in them - he wanted to suck her nipples, twist them between his fingers, but that… that wasn’t an option, because she wanted his mouth right where it was.

So he licked a little harder, sliding his tongue in deeper, and she sobbed, her no doubt bruising his shoulder blades.

“Fuck, Dan, Dan, _Dan_ , don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t… fucking… stop, oh god, oh _fuck_!”

She was pulling his hair hard enough that it hurt, it _really_ hurt, but god if that wasn’t making his cock that much more desperate.

He was beginning to tremble, and that was… that was impressive.

He hadn’t known he could be this desperate, this horny, this hungry.

He shifted his hips forward, and even that was almost too much, as his oversensitive cock rubbed against the front of his boxers, sodden and sticky.

It was enough to make him whimper, then sob, his fingers digging into her sides, hard enough that she was probably going to have bruises.

Maybe he’d get punished for that.

God, he’d love that idea.

He slurped a little louder, a little wetter, and she went stiff, then cried out, a long, drawn out cry.

This seemed to be a more intense orgasm, and she was practically pounding him on the back, her hips jerking forward.

She was crying - ugly crying, tears dripping down her face - but she kept his face in place, and he kept licking, even though his jaw was going numb, even though his tongue was starting to get sore.

This was what he was here for - without his cock, he was here to provide her pleasure, by any means necessary.

And then she went completely stiff, and was shoving him away, gently, panting.

Dan flopped back onto the floor, his cock throbbing in his pants, his chest rising and falling, his eyes sliding shut.

He had a few curly, dark hairs stuck to his face, and he could taste her sharp, sour-sweetness on his tongue, smeared across his chin, cheeks, and lips.

“Fuck,” said Suzy, and she was shaking.

Then she giggled.

“Mmm?”

Dan reached between his legs, gave himself a bit of a squeeze.

Not that it did much of anything, but… still.

“You didn’t smear my polish,” she said, and she sounded impressed. “Very good.”

“I do my best,” Dan demurred, although he was grinning, just a bit.

His legs were still shaking.

“How badly do you want to cum, baby?”

Her tone was sweet, teasing, as her foot pressed gently against his crotch, which was damp with his pre-cum.

He moaned, humping into her hand, but it was just a tease.

It wasn’t enough to make him cum - it wasn’t even enough to really stimulate, just enough to make his toes curl, his mouth falling open as he whimpered.

“You’re so desperate to cum, aren’t you? Do you want me to take you out?”

He whined, and he covered his mouth with both hands, because… did he want to be taken out?

What _did_ he want, at the end of the day?

“Tell me what you want, Dan,” Suzy said, and her voice was sharp, commanding.

“I want whatever you want me to want,” Dan burst out. 

Suzy chuckled, and she sounded delighted.

“Is that so?”

“Y-y-yes,” he gasped. “Yes, it’s… it’s so, it’s true, it’s true, please, please, I’ll do anything, just….”

“Just?”

Dan let out a wail, overstimulated physically, mentally, emotionally.

He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, his fingers tangled into his hair, and he groaned, shaking.

Then there was a weight on top of him, and Suzy’s soft fingers were covering his own hands, taking them off of his eyes.

She made eye contact with him, looking down, and she stroked his face, her expression sweet.

“Hi,” she said.

She’d kicked her yoga pants off at some point, with her panties, and her wet pussy was pressed up against his stomach, soaking through his shirt.

He was going to smell like sex, when all this was done.

“Hi,” said Dan, and his voice cracked.

“How are you doing, honey?”

She cupped his cheek, her thumb up his cheekbone, and he nuzzled into the touch.

“I’m… I’m okay,” he said, and he found it to be true. “I’m just… very… y’know….”

“Yeah,” she said, and she leaned forward, kissing him on the mouth - a gentle, chaste kiss.

“Can you stay here, please?”

He was embarrassed at the way his voice cracked, but… fuck it. 

He’d had his face in her pussy.

He could ask her to act like a weighted blanket, right?

“Of course,” she said, and she flopped on top of him, lying full length, her face in his neck, her hands in his hair.

He sighed, a long, deep sound, and he let the feeling of her weight pressing into him ground him, until he was no longer floating a few feet to the left.

“Hey, Dan?”

“Mm?”

“Your breath smells like pussy.’

He snorted, and he nuzzled into the top of her head.

She snuggled into his chest, her hands at his sides, and she gave a long, contented sigh.

“We’ll get you a fleshlight,” she said, her voice quiet.

“Yeah?”

His heart jumped, and so did his dick.

He was going to be let out!

He was going to be allowed to _use_ his dick!

… so why did the idea fill him with so much dread?

He pushed it down - for now - and kept his arms around her, holding tight, until he was finally beginning to relax into the comfort of having a body, let alone having a body that was touching her body.

* * *

A week later, Arin and Suzy had him over for dinner.

They seemed to be in some kind of mood - he wasn’t going to complain too hard, because it wasn’t like they were fighting or anything like that.

It seemed to be a mood that was directly benefiting Dan, since they were both fussing over him, making him dinner, cuddling him.

They seemed to be in the mood for… something, but Dan didn’t know what it was.

He couldn’t read their faces.

It wasn’t until they were sitting down to eat dinner that Arin brought it up.

“So we got you that fleshlight,” he told Dan.

“What, really?”

Dan was blushing, licking his lips.

“Oh yeah,” said Arin, and he grinned. “Are you excited?”

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” said Dan. “I’d… I’d really love that. To use it.”

“We’ll let you use it later,” Suzy said. “You need your strength up first.”

“Do I?”

“Well, a marathon fuckfest generally uses up a lot of energy,” Arin said, his voice entirely too casual.

Dan flushed, looking down at his plate of chicken and dumplings.

“Oh,” he said, and his voice might have squeaked a little bit.

“Marathon fuckfest” was the order of the day?

Would he even be able to stay that hard?

Fuck, were they going to let him out?

He didn’t want them to let him out.

He wanted to be let out more than anything else.

Was he going to have to beg, in one direction or another.

The idea was… daunting, to say the least.

He took a long, deep drink of water, and he caught both of them looking at him with concerned expressions.

“What’s up?”

Dan tried to keep his tone light.

“You look worried, that’s all,” said Arin.

“Oh,” said Dan. “No, no, I’m fine.”

“Right,” said Arin. “Well, if you’re _not_ fine, just give us the heads up, okay?”

“Of course,” said Dan, and he smiled at them in what he hoped was a reassuring way. “I promise, I’ll keep you in the loop.”

It would have helped if Dan himself was in the loop, honestly, but these things were a process.

* * *

The three of them ended up on the couch, cuddled together like a litter of puppies in one cuddly pile.

Dan was in the middle, and his head was on Suzy’s lap, his feet in Arin’s.

Suzy was petting his hair gently - she’d gotten a lot more handsy with his hair, ever since she’d gotten him that specially formulated shampoo. 

Dan sighed, nuzzling his face into her belly, and she stroked a little harder, then burrowed her fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp with the tips of her fingers.

Dan groaned, going boneless.

Since he’d been put in chastity, he’d gotten a lot more… tactile.

Before, it had felt like all of his sexuality - nay, all of his _pleasure_ \- was centered around his dick.

Now he was realizing that having his back rubbed, having his toes sucked, having his scalp massaged, all of those could feel just as good, if not better.

Dan sighed again, a little harder, as Arin began to rub his legs, a hand up the pant leg, kneading gently at the thick muscle.

“You’re so warm,” Suzy murmured. “You feeling okay?”

Dan gave a thumbs up, and he yawned.

This was nice enough that he was almost tempted to stay here and fall asleep - it wouldn’t have been the first time that he’d just gone to sleep on a date night.

Suzy and Arin, to their eternal credit, didn’t begrudge him his rest.

He was known for running himself ragged.

Who were they to keep him from his needed rest.

“I’ll be right back,” said Arin, and he patted Dan on the leg, to get Dan to move, so that he could get up.

Dan lifted his legs up,then slid down onto the couch proper, his head still in Suzy’s lap.

She was tracing along the line of his jaw, paying more attention to the movie than to Dan.

He let his eyes slide close, letting relaxation and arousal flow through him.

It was one of the interesting things about chastity - because he was _always_ horny, arousal lost some of its urgency.

It wasn’t like he was going to be able to do anything about it, so what was the point of getting all bent out of shape about it?

He had been horny, he was horny, and he was going to be horny later.

Horny was just a state of being, and there wasn’t much he could do about it, so he might as well just lie back and enjoy it, right?

… inasmuch as he could enjoy it.

His cock was leaking again - he was going to have to start investing in thicker underwear or something, because… this was getting a bit ridiculous.

Still.

Arin came back, and he was holding something.

Huh.

Dan propped himself up on his elbows, eyeing it curiously.

“What is that?”

Arin grinned at him like a thing in the grass.

“It’s a fleshlight,” he told Dan.

Dan sat up completely, suddenly interested.

“Is it, now?”

“Yep,” said Arin, and he sat down next to Dan, holding the thing in his hands and turning it over and over.

Dan looked down at it, licking his lips, and he rubbed his hands together.

It was… clear plastic, and he took it in his own hands, squeezing it just a bit.

Huh.

The squishy bit at the top didn’t seem to be modeled after a pussy or a butt - it just looked like a hole.

With the clear plastic, he could make out the ribbing that was inside of it, and that was… interesting.

How would it feel against his cock?

His cock twitched, and he licked his lips.

Fuck.

Why was he so worked up over this idea in the first place?

God, he was such a horndog, wasn’t he?

He rubbed the back of his neck, shifting in his seat, pressing his thighs together. 

“So what do you think of it?”

“It, uh… it’s certainly a fleshlight,” said Dan. 

“Have you ever used one before?”

“Not for a very long time,” said Dan. “I made a few, y’know, pocket pussies, back in the day.”

“You _made_ them?”

“Yeah,” said Dan. “Y’know, the whole towel and a latex glove, or a Pringles can and some sponges and a latex glove?”

“... what the fuck are you talking about?”

Arin’s eyes were wide.

“You remember there used to be all those websites out there, about how you could make your own fleshlight?”

“ _No_ , I don’t remember those!”

Arin was laughing, incredulous.

“... and I thought I was weird for masturbating with the handle of my hairbrush,” Suzy said, and she was laughing, incredulous.

Dan laughed as well, torn between being self conscious and being amused.

“I guess I was just hornier than you were,” said Dan. 

“Or you got more bored with jerking off the regular way,” said Arin. “I guess it’s a good thing we locked you up, huh? Otherwise, who knows what kind of trouble you’d be getting yourself into.”

Dan flushed, biting his lip, and he squirmed in place, pressing his toes together.

Fuck but he was worked up.

“Now,” said Arin, “how about we try this thing out, hm?”

“Right,” said Dan, and he looked at Suzy expectantly.

He could just see the chain that held the key to his chastity device poking up over the neck of her shirt.

She raised an eyebrow.

“What’s up, babe?”

“You need to unlock me, don’t you?”

He licked his lips.

Suzy smiled at him, and her expression bordered on beatific.

“Who said anything about unlocking you?”

“... what?”

Dan’s stomach was falling, but his heart was getting lighter.

They weren’t going to unlock him. 

He was dismayed and overjoyed in turn, and the combination was enough to make him want to die, just a little bit.

God, he didn’t remember everything being this complicated in the old days.

His heart was beating very loudly in his ears, and his cock was throbbing in time with it.

“We said we wanted you to use the fleshlight,” said Suzy. “We didn’t say we’d unlock you.”

“So….”

“So you’re gonna stick your locked up cock into that fleshlight,” said Arin, “and see if it gives you the stimulation you seem to be craving so badly.”

Dan whimpered, a long, drawn out sound.

Arin took a little bottle of lube out of his pocket, and he squirted it around the rim of the hole of the fleshlight, then fucked into the toy with it.

“Take your pants down, Dan,” Suzy instructed, and she watched as he did so, her eyes dark, her cheeks pink.

… she was turned on by this.

She was more than a little bit turned on by this, and that was some kind of unexpected, although he wasn’t sure why.

He knew that she loved it, and that sent a surge of arousal through him, his toes curling against the soles of his feet.

He was shaking, and his cock was dripping, leaving a little puddle under him.

They were going to need to clean the couch.

Oh well.

Arin lined the hole up, and then they were very carefully sliding the fleshlight onto Dan’s cock.

“Wow,” said Arin, and he was staring down at Dan’s cock, his eyes wide. “You’re, uh… you’re not taking up much space in that thing, are you?”

“I guess not,” Dan said, his voice husky. 

He watched as well - the metal catching the light, squeezed by the translucent silicone.

Dan’s cock was throbbing, purple, angry looking.

It was drooling into the fleshlight, and Dan just… kept staring.

He moaned, as Arin fucked the fleshlight onto him.

“You should ride Arin’s cock,” Suzy said.

Dan looked over at her, his eyes wide.

“What?”

“Ride Arin’s cock,” Suzy said again, and there was no “you should” this time.

“Yeah?”

“I kinda wanted to use the fleshlight,” Arin said, and he sounded faintly sheepish.

“Nonsense,” said Suzy. “This is Dan’s fleshlight. You don’t want to deprive him, do you?”

“That is true,” Arin admitted, and he was smirking, just a bit. “I guess I will have to make do with the next best thing.”

“I am _not_ the next best thing, thank you very much,” Dan said, his tone indignant. “I’m the best there is.” 

“Of course you are, babe,” said Arin, his tone of voice soothing. “You’re the best cock sleeve a guy could ask for.”

Dan snorted, but he leaned forward obligingly, more of his cock filling up the fleshlight (but not by much), as Arin began to finger him open with lubed up fingers.

He looked up at Suzy, and she smiled at him, a long, slow smile.

“Now,” she said, “I guess I’ll have to figure out my own way to have fun, huh?”

Dan shuddered, from finger on his prostate, and from the look that Suzy was giving him.

Oh _god_. 

* * * 

Dan rode Arin’s cock. 

He rode it carefully, his back to Arin’s belly, as he Suzy held the fleshlight on his cock, some intense parody of jerking Dan off.

Dan, in turn, had his hand in her pajama pants, and was rubbing her clit with his thumb, his middle and index finger inside of her, curling against her g-spot.

She was rolling her hips, grinding into his hand, and he smiled at her, his expression faintly unsettled, clenching around the cock in his ass.

“God, Dan, you’re so responsive,” Arin whispered, right in Dan’s ear, and then Arin’s sweaty forehead was pressed against Dan’s neck, and he was moaning, his cock twitching inside of Dan’s ass.

“You’re leaking so much,” Suzy said, her voice thick, and then she squealed, as Dan did something particularly tricky with his thumb.

He would have pointed out that she was so wet that she was pruning his fingers up, or maybe point out just how gooey it was getting - but then Arin ground his hips enough to find Dan’s prostate, and Dan howled, the fingers inside of Suzy curling harder, pressing down on her g-spot, as her hips jerked forward.

She was sobbing, her heels digging into the sofa, and she was humping into his hand, as he ground into Arin.

She came around his fingers in a gush, and there was a little swell of pride; he’d made her feel good, he’d given her pleasure.

He was doing a good job.

And then she was redoubling her efforts on his cock, and Arin was full on bouncing him, and Dan couldn’t look away from his own cock in the clear fleshlight, as it got darker and darker, as his own belly began to flex, until he was… oh… fuck….

Dan came.

Sort of.

He ejaculated, which was at least a relief of the pressure, but it didn’t _feel_ like an orgasm, it just felt like a tease, which was enough to make Dan sob, his hips jerking desperately, as he watched his swollen, desperate cock spit out wad after wad of cum, until it was just a trickle, and then Arin was grabbing his hips with force, fucking up into him desperately.

Arin came inside of Dan, his face in Dan’s neck, and he was whining, gasping.

“Fuck,” Arin said, and he was shaking, his chin on Dan’s shoulder, looking down at Dan’s lap. “That’s really hot.”

“I aim to please,” Dan said, his voice shaky.

“We’re so doing this again,” Suzy said, her voice full of conviction, and Dan wasn’t sure if the twisting in his gut was excitement or dread.

… that was part of the fun, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like ti, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com


End file.
